


until it ends, there is no end

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Jily prompts I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit ficlets with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PieAnnamay07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/gifts), [Annand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annand/gifts), [bloomingsoftly (bloomsoftly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts), [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Emotional hurt/comfort' for pieannamay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24093732)

3\.   ***** '[Dirty talk' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24093771)

4\.   ***** '[Deep penetration' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24093858)

5\.  '[First kiss' for reprehensiblewombat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24093894)

6\.  '[Cuddling' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24093939)

7\.  '[Enemies to lovers' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24094020)

8\.  '[Bed sharing' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24094020)

9\.  '[Secret relationship' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24094095)

10\.  '[Huddling for warmth' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24094128)

11\.  '[You Make My Dreams' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24094215)

12\.  '[Every Little Thing She Does is Magic' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24094293)

13\.  '[Cosmic Love' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24094329)

14\.   ***** '[Making Love; Oral Sex' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24468066)

15\.   ***** '[Making Love; Fingering; Loss of Virginity' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24475977)

16\.   ***** '[Frottage; Semi-Public' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24797508)

17\.  '[Massage' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24920400)

18\.   ***** '[Loss of Virginity; Orgasm Denial' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/24932571)

19\.  '[Cosmic Love; Part 2' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/25867149)

20\.  '[Reincarnation AU' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/26627745)

21\.  '[Improper Attention (Royalty AU)' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/26746269)

22\.  '[Upside-Down' for kjs-s](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/26858499)

23\.  '[A rather pleasant arrangement' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/26960166)

24\.  '[You can leave your hat on' (Stripper James AU) for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/27020181)

25\.  '[Only You' (Stardust AU) for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/27020187)

26\.  '[Seeing Your Breath' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/27555606)

27.  '[Fallen Leaves' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/28258047)

28.  '[Notes' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/33009591)

29.  '[Dragons' for kjs-s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851255/chapters/33226863)


	2. 'Emotional Hurt/Comfort' for pieannamay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157122794787/jameslily-emotional-hurtcomfort).

Lily leaned over to kiss his cheek, to pull him closer.  “Everything’s going to be okay, James…” She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing the mess of it out of his face.  “Really.  How can it not?”  

He couldn’t help but smile at her.  Her hair shone in the sun like spun gold and he wanted to just curl up beside her forever.  To never leave this moment.  

“Of course it will, love…” He passed his hand over her still flat stomach.  Over the life growing there.  The life they’d created despite all the death and destruction around them.  “Of course it will all be fine…I’m just worrying needlessly.”  


	3. *'Dirty Talk' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157337293389/12-jameslily).
> 
> Kind of AU? Canon divergence.

James hadn’t meant to press her against this building like he was.  Highly improper.  Highly.  And not that he usually cared about what was proper, but Lily Evans had her tongue in his mouth and he was rutting against her in a semi-public place…this wouldn’t do for a long-term solution for his…’problem’.  

She broke off the kiss, reaching down to press the palm of her hand against his ‘problem’.  He groaned against her neck, his teeth nipping her skin.  

“Did you want to come inside, James?”  she murmured, her hand stroking languidly up and down the hard length of him in his trousers.  

“Do you…live here?” He frowned up at the building. “I thought you lived–”  

“Not what I was asking…” She took her bottom lip between her teeth and rubbed him again.  “I asked if you wanted to _cum_ inside?”

He didn’t know how to answer her other than “Lily…”


	4. *'Deep penetration' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157338315665/14-lilyjames).
> 
> A continuation of Chapter 3. ;) Still in a sort of canon divergent AU. They're older? I guess I'm just stretching out their courtship. :P

They somehow did make it back to his flat.  Lily’s constant teasing in his ear wasn’t any help at all.   

It did ensure that he had her clothes off in record time, however.  She yanked on his hand, leading him over to his bed.  She bent over the footboard and he pressed forward into her, the hot slickness surrounding him and making him lose his breath.

James groaned and bent himself over her as he bottomed out, he reached up to brush her hair out of the way so he could press his lips to her bare shoulder. His hands moved down to grasp hard at her hips.  

“Lily…” he whimpered against her skin.  “Lily, oh fuck…”  

“Look…” she murmured, nodding to their left.  He glanced over into his own reflection, the sight of their union almost too much to take.  

“Fuck me, I love you…” He pulled back and pressed into her again, snapping his hips back to repeat the action.  

She smirked and closed her eyes.  “Liar.”  

“No I’m not…” he countered.  


	5. 'First kiss' for reprehensiblewombat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157344387619/jameslily-first-kiss).

Lily couldn’t stop smiling, her hand clasped tightly at his.  She didn't’ care at all that his palms were sweaty.  If nothing else, it meant she made him nervous.  And she wanted to make James Potter nervous.  She lived for it.  

She was walking on air and it came as a complete surprise when he tugged at her hand, pulling her closer.  “Can I kiss you, Lily?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly, causing him to gulp after.  

“Can you?  I dunno…let’s see, shall we?” She leaned forward to close the distance between them. She pressed her lips firmly to his and gasped into his mouth as his hand snaked around her lower back.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head.  

Heat pooled in her belly and she felt a touch light-headed when he ended the kiss.  She’d never admit chasing his lips afterwards, but she did, pulling him back for more.  


	6. 'Cuddling' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157344566449/jameslily-cuddling).
> 
> Canon Divergence again. Cuz that's how I roll. ;)

The rain pounded down on the roof, a steady droning that would have been enough to lull him to sleep if he wasn’t currently wrapped around Lily.  James found it difficult to sleep when she stayed over.  

Her fingers dragged slowly up his spine, continuing up his neck and into his hair.  “Penny for your thoughts?”  

He chuckled.  “I’d have to make change…”  

“I’ve got the time.”  

He turned over to tuck his head down beside hers.  “Just thinking about how I could be sleeping, but your bony arse is keeping me awake, Evans…”  

She reached down to pinch his arm playfully.  “Funny, I don’t recall you complaining about my ‘bony arse’ an hour ago…”  


	7. 'Enemies to lovers' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158456039554/jily-5-please-smut-would-be-cool).
> 
> Prompter asked for smut, and it didn't quite get there...but things do get heated at the end. ;) 
> 
> More canon divergence. Just squint and read on, loveys. <3

“EVANS!”

Lily’s heart caught in her throat when James grabbed her, apparating away with a loud pop.

They reappeared in Grimmauld place,  stumbling to the ground, his body on top of hers.  His breath hit her face and she gasped, breathing roughly as she tried to compose herself.

“What in Merlin’s name were you thinking? You bull headed buffoon. You could have splinched us both,” she snapped.

“Oh, I dunno, love. Maybe I thought we were outnumbered, and it might do well to cut our losses and leave. You’re welcome, by the way…for saving your skin. And the rest of you too.”

“My skin – and the rest of me, mind you – were doing just fine before you came along.  You’re a right nutter, you are, James Potter.”  

He snorted, pushing up off her and standing.  He extended his hand to help her up, but she refused.  “I’m the nutter?   _You’re_ the nutter, Evans.  Off your rocker, you are.”  

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, stomping off to the kitchen for a glass of water.  She was about halfway through it when he joined her.  

“Look…Evans – Lily – I’m sorry I apparated us without asking you first.  I know you’re a ball of bloody independence and all.  I just…” he trailed off.  “I got scared, alright?”  

She sighed, turning to face him again, thrusting the half-drunk glass of water into his hand.  “Stop it.”  

He frowned, his brows knitting together and making her even more angry, if that were possible.  “Stop what?”  

“Stop…with your apologies and your niceness…and your sad puppy eyes that aren’t fooling me, by the way…”  

“My sad puppy eyes?” he took a sip from the glass in his hand before setting it down on the counter.  He grinned mischievously.  “What sort of eyes should I have, Evans?”  

“I don’t care.  Just stop being nice.  It doesn’t suit you.”  

His hand appeared on the countertop beside her.  Her own was on her wand, she could hex the daylights out of him if she wanted.  But she didn’t. She couldn’t.  

His eyes were dark, decidedly the opposite of what they had been before. His face was millimeters from hers, he licked his lips and she swore she could feel his tongue brush against her. And it wasn’t nearly as terrible as she’d expected.  It was quite…nice, if she was to call it anything.  

“What does suit me?” he asked, grinning like a cat who’d got the cream.  

He didn’t have it yet.  And he was going to have to work for it.  

She ran her hands up his chest, around the back of his head and into that mess of hair.  He really had so much hair.  She gripped it roughly, pulling his head back to expose his throat.  “This…this suits you.”  He laughed, only to have it turn into a moan when she tugged on his hair again.  She ran her tongue up the column of his throat, revelling in the way he shook against her.   “Yes, this definitely suits you, James…”  

“I’d have to agree with you…”


	8. 'Bed sharing' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158595856351/jameslily-bed-sharing).

“Why is it, that no matter how big I make this bed, you’re always right up my arse in a matter of minutes?”  James asked, his tone a mixture of mirth and mock-frustration.  

“It’s too cold…” Lily complained, sliding her arms around his waist.  “And you’re always warm.”  

“Ah, so it’s a matter of temperature.  I’ll just make it warmer in the room and you’ll leave me to sleep in peace, then?”  

Lily proceeded to kick off the blankets as the warmth settled around them, tightening her hold on him.  “I’m starting to think I’ll never escape you, woman…”  He murmured against her hair, turning so he could face her.  

“You never will,” she assured him.


	9. 'Secret relationship' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158596875478/jily-8).
> 
> Takes place in their final year at Hogwarts, as Head Boy and Head Girl. I’m not sure if it’s canon or fanon that Head Boy and Girl share a flat with separate bedrooms, but I’m making it so here. ;)

As soon as the door to their shared flat closed, Lily had thrown her books on the couch and her arms around James.  

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” he confessed, dropping his own books to the ground and narrowly missing his feet in his haste to be with her.  

“We really should tell your friends at least…” she stated, her fingers raking through his hair.  “It’d be nice not to have to hide it from _everyone_ …”


	10. 'Huddling for warmth' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158598455473/jameslily-huddling-for-warmth).

“I’m still cold…” Lily mumbled, her teeth chattering.  

“Well, come closer to me, you daft woman…”  James wrapped his arms around her, tugging her body close.  She felt so small like this, shivering and sick.  He’d never admit to her that he was worried, but he hoped Sirius got back here with the Medi-witch.  And quickly.  

He cast another warming charm on the hot water bottle she had balanced on top of her feet, and summoned another blanket from the cupboard beneath the stairs.  He was overheated, beginning to sweat, but she was finally starting to warm up, so he didn’t dare move.  

“Is that better, love?”

“Almost…” she cuddled up against him, pressing her cold nose into the crook of his neck.  “There now.  That’s better.”


	11. 'You Make My Dreams' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159963537379/you-make-my-dreams-hall-oates-jily).
> 
> Song is 'You Make My Dreams' by Hall and Oates.

“I used to dream about this…” James confessed, dipping his head to press his lips to her jaw.  Her hands moved from his lower back down further to a portion of his body covered by blankets.  

“Specifically this?  Because that’s an uncanny coincidence…or you planned this all along…”  Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  “Exactly how DID you come to be head boy for our final year at Hogwarts, James Potter?”  

“Divination…” he teased.  “Saw it in the tea leaves, I did.”  

“You’re a right nutter, you are…”

“Yeah?  And I’m all yours.”  He kissed his way down her neck.    

“Lucky, lucky me…” Lily sighed.  


	12. "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160177283694/jameslily-every-little-thing-she-does-is-magic).
> 
> Song is 'Every Little Thing She Does is Magic' (cover) - by Sleeping at Last.
> 
> More Hogwarts shenanigans.

James let his trunk fall heavily to the floor.  He looked around the room, smaller than his room in Gryffindor Tower, but it was all his.  

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Alone here with Lily next door…it felt like a step forward.  Tentative and frightened, but a step nonetheless.  Was he even capable of being Head Boy?

There was a sharp knock on the door and he knew before he opened it that it was her.  

He took his time walking to the door, not wanting to appear too eager.  But at the same time, he _did_.

Her lips quirked upward in a smirk.  “Twelve seconds to answer your door, Potter?”  

He snorted.  “How would you know, Evans?  Counting the seconds until you see my handsome face again?”  

She rolled her eyes.  “Dumbledore wants to speak with us. So we’d better head down together. Tosser.”  

He followed after her.  “Want me to walk ahead?  So you can get a good look at my backside?”  

“If you must.  It _is_ your best side, I suppose.”  

He chuckled. “I can’t believe Lily Evans just said she liked my arse.  AND I’m Head Boy?  All in one day? Marvelous.”  

“I absolutely did _not_ say that.  I said it was better than your face.”  

He hummed and sauntered ahead.

“Keep it up and I’ll kick it down the stairs, James Potter.”  


	13. 'Cosmic Love' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160302762004/jameslily-cosmic-love).
> 
> Song is 'Cosmic Love' by Florence + the Machine.

“So kiss me then,” Lily raised her eyebrows.  It was a challenge, like everything else they’d ever done.  

James closed the distance between them almost clumsily.  He cursed himself for not being more controlled.  Or smooth.  But he’d wanted nothing more than to feel her lips against his for so long.  

Since he’d met her the first time, his heart beat for Lily Evans.  

And now her hand was on his chest, pressing back slightly.  Not so much as to make him panic, but enough that he released her lips, panting softly as he pressed his forehead against hers.  

“Sorry if it wasn’t–” he began, but she shushed him, her hand gripping the front of his robes just enough to steady herself.  

“It was, don’t worry…” she said with a dry chuckle.  She licked her lips and pulled him back again.


	14. *'Making Love; Oral Sex' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161005259064/jameslily-7-14).

“You are going to get us caught…” Lily squealed, grabbing for his hands as he slid them up her skirt.  

James tilted his head and kissed her lips, murmuring against them, “You wear this skirt for tea at my parents’ and you expect me not to try to see what’s beneath it?”  He cradled her head as he backed her against a tree.  He glanced over his shoulder, back at the house in the distance. “I’d say that’s plenty far off…”  

“James!” she gripped his hair to keep him on face level with her. “Your parents are going to know what we’re up to.”  

“Of course they are.  We’re eighteen years old.  We’re young and in love and getting married in a week.”  He grinned and pecked her lips again.  “It’s expected that we’re going to run off to be _alone_ …” Waggling his eyebrows, he left a trail of kisses down her jaw.  

“Are you sure they can’t see us back here?”  She released his hair, smoothing her hand over the back of his head.

He nodded, kissing down her collarbone, squeezing her breasts as he sunk down to his knees in front of her.  

He disappeared under the hem of her skirt.  “We wouldn’t have this problem if you’d let me bring my cloak.”  

“We’d bake under that thing…” she whined, jolting when his fingers caressed her through her underwear.

“M’ baking under here…” James groaned, nosing her through her panties and humming.  “You smell so good, Lily…and I adore these knickers…they’re my favorite…”

She gasped when he tugged them aside to tease her with his tongue.  “You say that about all of them…”  

“That’s ‘cause it’s true about all of them…”   he mumbled before sealing his lips over her.


	15. *'Making Love; Fingering; Loss of Virginity' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161008618029/jily-7-18-24).

“Lily…open your eyes…” James murmured.  

She did, even though she thought she might die of embarrassment, given what he was doing.  

He’d added an extra finger this time, and he was stroking her from within, his thumb circling over her clit and making her quiver for him.  

A moan escaped her lips as she caught his gaze.  His normally hazel eyes were dark.  Darker than she’d ever seen them, as he brought her closer and closer to the crest of something wonderful.  

She cried out when it happened, and he practically purred against her throat.  “Love you…you’re so beautiful, Lily…so beautiful.”  

“I…I love you, James.”  

He withdrew them, wiping them on the sheet as he moved up to kiss her.  “If you’re not ready…we don’t have to–”  

“I’m ready…” she said quickly, tugging him down to kiss him more deeply.  “I’m ready, James.  I”m ready.”  

“You’re certain?  Because…darling, I can wait.”  

She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair. “How long would you wait?”  

“Forever.”  

“Forever?” she grinned and tousled his hair.  “Forever?  I highly doubt that.  You’d leave me long before forever.”

He shook his head.  “I’d never leave you.  Even if you only wanted my hand for the rest of our lives.”  

“I wouldn’t always want your hand, though.  Sometimes I’d want your mouth.  I mean…we can’t both of us use your hand.”  

He pressed his lips together, shaking his head.  “You’ve really got this all figured out, don’t you?”  

Lily giggled and reached for him, pulling him closer.  She used her legs to center him over her, wrapping them around his waist.  “I really do.”  

He pressed his lips against hers.  “You’re certain though?  You’re ready?”  

Nodding, she tightened her grip on him, because she felt woozy and lightheaded.  She was liable to float up to the ceiling, and then wouldn’t they have a time getting her down?  “I’m about four ticks past ready…well on my way to being overdone.”  

James sucked his teeth, reaching down to line himself up.  “Wouldn’t want that, would we?”  

He pressed into her slowly, his gaze steadily trained on hers, looking for any sign of discomfort.  But there was none.  He pressed slickly into her with no resistance.  No pain whatsoever.  

There was just a rather full feeling that she wasn’t sure how to get used to.  

When his body met hers, he grunted.  A soft sound that went straight down to where they were joined.  He licked his lips and blinked repeatedly, obviously trying to maintain his composure, when he’d really rather be doing anything else.  

“Are you alright?” he asked.  

“I’m fine…are you?”  

He nodded, dropping his head slightly so he could press his forehead to hers.  “You feel…you feel incredibly warm, Evans…hot even…”  

“And that’s…good?”  

“So good…amazingly good.”  

After that, he started moving.  And Lily was hard pressed to provide any more witty banter once he got going.  


	16. *'Frottage; Semi-Public' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 June 2017 on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh year at Hogwarts. Everyone is eighteen. They’re just really impatient to be married. <3

“James…” she murmured, inhaling when he pressed her against the cool stone wall.  His cloak was draped around them, hiding them from the view of anyone passing by.  

“Evans…you have got to keep quiet, love…someone’s going to hear you if you carry on like this…and if you keep moaning my name, they’re going to know just _who’s_ here and _exactly_ what we’re doing.”

“Would you rather I didn’t show appreciation?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. 

No, he wouldn’t rather that in the slightest.    

Public snogging wasn’t exactly something one would need to hide from view per se…but given what his hand was up to beneath her skirt, (but over her knickers, as per Lily’s request)…well…that was for their eyes – and ears –  only.  

He stroked her through the thin cotton, feeling her wetness begin to seep through.  To coat his fingers.  He longed to touch her skin to skin.  To bring her off like that.  To feel the squeeze of her muscles and the heat from her body.  To let her moan and writhe and say his name as much as she liked.

The end of the school year couldn’t come quickly enough.  Graduation.  Their wedding.  Uninterrupted time alone with the woman he loved…

“James…”  It was a warning this time.  She was close.  He redoubled his efforts and pressed his lips to hers to muffle her lovely sounds as she fluttered against his fingers.  


	17. Massage for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 June 2017 on tumblr.

“You’re so tense, Evans.”  James’ fingers slid up the length of her spine, settling on her shoulders as he scooted up closer.  His legs bracketed her hips, stretching out straight on either side of her.  His hands began to knead and rub, leaving her limp as a noodle and leaning back against him in mere seconds.

“Wonder why that is…” she mumbled, mostly to herself, but she knew he heard her.  

“I _do_ wonder why…”

“It couldn’t be that N.E.W.T.s are coming up and I haven’t studied nearly as much as I should have…thanks to a certain bedheaded Quidditch player.”    

She felt his lips press against the back of her neck, sending a shiver through her entire body.  “Do you really think I’m bedheaded?”  

Exhaling loudly, she scooted forward and turned around to face him, grabbing his hands before he could put them somewhere else and distract her even more.  “James.  Not all of us are independently wealthy.  Some of us will have to work for a living.”  

“Not you.  Not if you don’t want to.”  

She shot him a look.  “I will call off this wedding right now if it means I’m to be a kept woman.  Barefoot and pregnant? Just because we’re getting married when we’re young and stupid doesn’t mean we have to act like it.”  

“There’s not a man alive who could keep you, Evans.  Woe be it to any who try.  I’m just lucky you’re allowing me to coexist beside you for the forseeable future. What I meant, darling, was that if for whatever reason, you decided not to go to work.  You wouldn’t have to.”

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that so I’ll stop studying and climb on top of you again?”  

Grinning, he shook his head.  “Not that I’m planning on… _deterring_ you from climbing on top of me…but no, I mean it.  All I want is for you to be happy.”  

She smirked and pushed him back on the bed, climbing astride his hips, she rocked against him experimentally.  “Right then.  Help me learn the steps for proper cultivation of Hemlock and then I’ll take a break with you.”  

“If you’ll take a break with me right now, _I’ll_ learn the steps for proper cultivation of Hemlock.”

Lily giggled and ground herself against him once more.  “What good will that do me?”  

“A fair lot of good, Evans.”      


	18. *'Loss of Virginity; Orgasm Denial' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/161676745424/jily-24-and-35-denial).

James let out a soft groan when he pressed into her.  She’d been prepared for pain, but there was none.  Just a deliciously strange fullness that seemed to encompass all of her other feelings.  There was just the two of them in this moment and Lily wanted more.  

“James…” she murmured, her hand dragging languidly up the length of his spine.  She could feel the tremors in his muscles, he felt like a rubber band ready to snap.  “James, relax.  Darling, I’m fine.  It doesn’t hurt.”  

He sighed against her, the relief evident as he pulled back, pressing forward with a smoothness that brought tears to her eyes.  

“Alright, Evans?”  he whispered.  

She nodded.  “I’m always alright.”  

“You’re more than alright, love.  You’re spectacular.”  He started to move.  To really move.  It was fast, the bedsprings were squeaking.  There was a warmth building low in her belly.  Similar to how it felt when he brought her off with his hand.  Or his mouth.  

But different enough that she wanted to chase the feeling.  To bring it to fruition.  

To…

There was suddenly a loud thump at the door.  And muffled cursing that could only be Sirius Black.  

“Bloody hell…”  James swore under his breath, letting his forehead rest against Lily’s.  “I can tell him to bugger off…”  

“Or you could let him bang on the door?  What’s the other option here, James?”  

“I’ll be right back.  Don’t move.”  

Lily sighed and lay back to wait for him to return, hoping he could at least find that same spot he’d been hitting again.  


	19. 'Cosmic Love; Part 2' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163021968759/im-always-in-this-twilight).

Her tongue teased at the entrance to his mouth, flicking along at an almost playful pace.

James parted his lips to allow her to do whatever she wanted.  He wondered if she knew exactly how much power she had.  He’d have to guess not, or she’d probably be the one pressing him against the wall right now, and not vice versa.  

Of course, now that he thought about it, he might tell her.  Getting pressed against the wall by Lily Evans sounded like a right perfect way to spend an afternoon.  


	20. 'Reincarnation AU' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164146254939/always).

When her soul left her body, James was given a choice.  He could forego the pain of waiting for it to find another body by sleeping until it had.    

But he worried.  If he was asleep, how would he be able to go to her as quickly as he wanted?

So he’d declined.  He’d remained awake, and alone, and waiting for her to be with him again.  

There was to be a sign.  A vision that would give him the location of her reincarnation and a time when she would be ready to meet him.  

Which was how he found himself walking down the streets of Cokeworth, looking for a woman with red hair.  

She stood out against the dreary grey.  A pop of color in an otherwise bland place. She was planting something in a flower bed.  Tulip bulbs, it looked like.

He came to a stop outside the gate to her yard and smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, nervous that for some reason she wouldn’t know it was him.  

“Lily?” he murmured, barely louder than a whisper.  

She turned immediately, her bright green eyes locking with his as she rose from the ground, the leftover bulbs rolling from her lap and onto the sidewalk. 

“James?” She took two slow steps towards him before everything sped up.  She ran to him, trying to open the gate and failing.  So they simply embraced across it.  “I can’t believe it’s really you.”  

He’d have replied, but his lips soon busied themselves elsewhere.


	21. 'Improper Attention (Royalty AU)' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164230494224/improper-attention).

“You probably shouldn’t be seen here with me,” Lily said with a tiny smirk.  She folded the napkin in half and placed it on the growing stack beside her.  "It wouldn’t be proper.“  

"Bugger that…” James slid in beside her and took one of the unfolded napkins.  "Show me how to do  _this_.“  

"Why?  Are you going to take over the party planning from the queen? I hate to break it to you, but she never helps with this part.”  

“No, I’m trying to spend time with you, Lily Evans. I thought that was clear.”  

“You can’t spend time with me.  I work for your father, Your  _Highness_.”

He shrugged.  "Maybe not for long…"

She raised her eyebrows.  "Definitely not for long if you can’t keep yourself in check.“  

"No, I meant…if I informed my father of my intentions…”

He leaned over slightly, not touching her, but close enough that he could if he wanted. If  _she_  wanted. James had been very forthcoming with his affections, but only after he was certain she wanted them.

And lord help her, she did want them.  

She sighed heavily and reached over to cover his hand with hers. “James, you know that wouldn’t end well.”  

“You don’t know my father, Lily…”  He flipped his hand so their palms were touching.  "It  _will_  happen for us…if you still want it to?“

It would be easy to tell him ‘no’.  To extinguish the spark of hope that was there in his eyes.  It might be better for her to do it rather than his father.  But, no matter if that was true or it wasn’t, she knew she could never  _ever_  be the cause of James’ disappointment.

"Of course I still want it to.  You silly sod…” She smiled and squeezed his hand.  

“May I kiss you?” he whispered.  And they were already so close, she might as well allow it.  But she knew if anyone saw them carrying on in that way, she’d be out on her bum faster than she could blink.  

“Not yet.  Talk to your father first,” she replied, swallowing thickly as he moved back away from her.  He stood, bowing slightly.  

“I’ll do just that.”  

She watched him go and wondered if he was right to be so optimistic.  Perhaps he was.  Perhaps she was the one being overly negative.  

Lily turned back to the table and began to fold the napkins again.  She hadn’t ever had a reason to be anything but negative.  Why start now and set herself up for disappointment? 


	22. 'Upside-Down' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164522298279/upside-down).

“Um… Evans… dearest darling…”  James said, trailing off in that way he did when he was about to burst into laughter.  

“What?” she asked, turning back to face him.  It was getting late and annoyingly, they hadn’t found the campsite yet.

He made a big show of turning the map around.  “Would you hate me forever if I told you that the map has been upside-down this entire time?”


	23. 'A rather pleasant arrangement' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164679690696/a-rather-pleasant-arrangement).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arranged Marriage AU

Lily smoothed her hands down the line of skirt for what felt like the millionth time. 

Petunia rolled her eyes to such an exaggerated degree that had Lily been capable of feeling anything for her wretched sister, she might have been worried about her spraining the muscles.  "Oh stop that.  He’s like  _you_.  What more could you want? Mother and Father are very pleased, indeed.“  

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, because the last thing the Potters needed to see was Lily clawing her sister’s eyes out when they entered their home.  "Mother, please? A little help?”  

“Petunia…” her mother chastised, shaking her head.  "Don’t antagonize your sister.“  

"I’d never do anything of the sort, Mother.  If this barbaric marital arrangement will get her out of this house  _and_  my life, how could I do anything to sabotage it?”  

“It isn’t barbaric…” Lily muttered under her breath with very little conviction.  She disliked the decision being made for her, but there was nothing for it.  It could be annulled in five years’ time if nothing came of it, and for now, it would ensure her family’s safety in the coming years.

And James wasn’t the absolute worst choice for her.  He, at least, was sympathetic to her plight as a muggleborn.  More than sympathetic, he was actively using his pureblood status to ally himself with the muggleborns and half-bloods.  He was a good person.  

The doorbell rang.  And rang again.  And rang again.  Lily pressed her hands to her face as Petunia shook with laughter.  

Mother rose and hurried to the door to let in the Potters.  

There were introductions at the door, and soon enough, James sauntered into the den and took a seat between Lily and Petunia.  His arm was draped casually across the back of the sofa.  "Hullo, Evans.   _Evanses_ , as it were,“  he glanced over at Petunia and winked.  

Her sister rolled her eyes and made a show of scooting as far down as she could away from James.  

Lily felt a surge of something in her chest.  Feelings.  Affection.  She didn’t know what to call it, but she was grateful for his presence in that moment.  

"So, have you missed me  _tremendously_  since school ended, or have you only missed me greatly?”  

“It’s been a week and you’ve owled me daily, James.  You didn’t give me a chance to miss you.”  

“Good,” he said with a smirk.  A dimple teased at the corner of his mouth and Lily thought that maybe it wouldn’t be such a chore to be married to him.  "I couldn’t stand to live if my intended were despondent in my absence.“

Lily rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile at being referred to as his intended.  "I don’t think anyone who’s met you has been despondent in your absence.”  

“You wound me, Carrots. But I’m thoroughly enjoying it.”  

“Good,” she murmured.  

“Freaks of a feather…” Petunia muttered under her breath.  


	24. 'You can leave your hat on' (Stripper James AU) for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164719688789/you-can-leave-your-hat-on).

Lily shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with how much this particular…  _performer_  made her feel.  

The announcer had given his name as ‘Prongs’, which she knew couldn’t possibly be his name.  

The song ‘Prongs’ had chosen for his performance was decidedly slower than the previous dancers.  'You Can Leave Your Hat On…" it was called.  

And he was definitely taking that to heart.  

He’d started in a three piece suit and he had systematically stripped down to his skivvies, his hat well-placed and hiding what the rest of the women were interested in seeing, if the cheering was to be believed.  Sometimes he even took both hands off the hat, and to the delight of the audience, it stayed put.

Not that she wasn’t interested, mind you.  It was a lovely little trick.  Especially in front of a crowd like he was.  But there was something about his eyes.  Warm.  Cheeky. Playful.  She wanted to know him.  

She very nearly rolled her own eyes at herself.  She was as bad as a man frequenting a similar establishment.  

He was a performer.  A  _specific_  kind of performer, who was very good at his job.  And that was all.  

Still, she felt her hands shaking when he hopped off the stage, weaving and sauntering between tables and coming to a stop in front of hers.  He caught her gaze and winked, taking the hat and pressing it firmly onto her head.  

She was blushing too much to even look at what he’d revealed right in front of her face, even though Alice and Marlene were going on about it for the rest of the night.  "Prongs indeed!“

“What, did he have two of them or something?” she asked, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her drink.  

“I can’t believe you didn’t look.  It was RIGHT THERE.”  

“Yes, well.  I had a hat pushed over my eyes.”  

“You should take it back to him…” Marlene nodded with her head towards the bar, where Prongs himself was sipping from a bottle of water.  "Talking point.“ 

Lily rolled her eyes.  "If only because I don’t want a hat that his knob was all over.”  She stood up, trying to ignore the wobble in her knees as she crossed the floor to the bar.  

She held out the hat to him.  "I believe this is yours.   _Prongs_ , is it?“

"Aw, you didn’t have to give that back, love.”  His voice was different than she was expecting for some reason.  But it didn’t matter, it suited him.  "I gave it to  _you_.“

"I’ve nothing to hang it on,” she said with a wink.  

Chuckling, he took it from her.  "I’m sure I could find somewhere to put it.“  

She rolled her eyes.  "Thank you sir, for the lovely experience.”  She turned to leave, but he was following her.

“Wait…what’s your name?”  

She pressed her lips together.  "I don’t think I’m supposed to give my name to strangers.“  

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a card and pressing it into her hand.  "That’s mine.  And my phone number…”  He pressed his lips together.  "If you wanted to try to become…  _more_  than strangers.“  

She took it and went back to her friends, glancing down at the name on the card.  ” _James Potter.“_     She pressed it safely into her purse and prepared for the barrage of questions.  


	25. 'Only you' (Stardust AU) for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164718409712/only-you).

“I thought you wanted to give me to your lady love,” Lily said with a smirk. There was a bit more grate in her voice than usual, however.

James knew it was a sore spot with her.  One that he should soothe immediately if he wanted this to continue.  “You are my lady love,” he said, the emotion in his voice as clear as the night sky.  “There is only you.”  

“I’m no lady,” she reminded him.  “I’m a star…” Her green eyes gazed upwards, towards the heavens.  “This is not my home.”  

“I know that,” he replied.  “And that’s why I love you.  Because you are what you are.  And you still love me.”  

“That I do, James Potter.”  


	26. 'Seeing your breath' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165388219719/perfect).

Her breath came out in soft puffs, visible in the chilly air.  James watched them form and dissipate for the whole of the afternoon. Watched how quickly her laughs disappeared versus the slow exhales.  

When he tugged on her hand lightly, she stopped walking, the air leaving her lungs slowly as her green eyes latched onto his.  A smile tugged at her lips.  "What are you doing?“  

"I was going to kiss you, Evans.  But you ruined the surprise.”  

“Oh, sodding hell,” she said dryly, quirking her eyebrow.  "I might have to cry myself to sleep tonight. James Potter won’t kiss me.  Oh, whatever will I tell my friends? Woe is me!“

She drew her arm over her forehead in an overly dramatic wail, her hand still clasped tightly in his.  

"Are you almost finished, Carrots?”  

“Not quite…I think I feel a faint coming on, fetch my smelling salts…”  

He rolled his eyes and started walking again, his arm yanking back when she didn’t move.  He turned, getting himself a couple arms-full of Lily Evans. Her lips were cold and slightly chapped when she pressed them to his, but it didn’t really matter.  

The warmth that bloomed deep down in his abdomen was hot enough to keep him comfortable for the whole of the afternoon.  

Hot enough to keep her warm too, if she stayed put.  

She did for the most part, her fingers playing with the unruly hair on the back of his head.  The white puffs of air swirling around her face now belonged to both of them, and he was keen to keep it that way.  

“Well?” she asked, raising her eyebrows quizzically.  

“Well, what?”  

“How was it?”  

“Oh, what?  The kiss?  It was alright.”  He sniffed and shrugged, chuckling when she stuck her tongue out at him.  He leaned back in, capturing her lips once more.  "It was bloody perfect, Evans.  Like every other thing about you.“    


	27. 'Fallen Leaves' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165877670214/give-me-a-challenge).

James dropped down onto the ground in front of her, delighting only a little in the squeak that she emitted.  "Oy, Evans, lovely day, isn’t it?“  

She shoved his shoulder and kept walking.  "You’re a stupid git, James Potter.”  

“That might be true, but I’m your favorite stupid git, aren’t I?”  

The barely concealed smile was all the answer he needed. He fell into step beside her, shoving his hands into his pockets.  "But it is?  A lovely day?“  

"Yes.  It’s a lovely day, James.  I enjoy autumn immensely.”  

“How immensely?”  

She shrugged.  "I dunno, I love the leaves falling… I love the cooler weather… “ She glanced up at him.  "I enjoy the company I keep.”  

“Just enjoy?” he asked, leaning over and down so he could be on eye level with her.  It made him look like some sort of drunk flamingo, but he was an adorable drunk flamingo.  "Not love?“  

She sniffed.  "No, I don’t think I do love my company just yet.”  

“Oh.  Well… that’s alright.  Your company loves you enough for both of us.”  

“What?” she stopped walking, a gust of wind caused a flurry of dead leaves to blow around behind her.  "What did you say?“  

He smirked.  "You can’t say that comes as a surprise, Carrots.  I’ve loved you ever since I first met you.”

“You were a prat when we first met.”  

“I was eleven.   _And_  a prat.   _And_  a horrible little snot.”  

“No arguments here…”  Lily said with a grin.  

“But I loved you then.  And I love you now…” He stepped a little closer to her.

“You don’t either…”  she countered, wrinkling up her nose.  She side stepped around him and he reached out to grab her arm, spinning her around and wrapping both hands around her waist.  

“Do so…” He leaned forward, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.  

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head.  "No you don’t.“  

"Yes, I do…I love you, Lily Evans.”  

“Prove it.”  

He closed the scant distance between them, pressing his lips firmly to hers. The tip of her tongue teased around his bottom lip and he very nearly moaned.  Instead, he broke off the kiss.  "I would do  _anything_  you asked me, Evans.  Anything.“

"I would never ask you for anything, James.”  

“I know… but if you did… I’d do it. And you should.  Ask me for things.  Such as… right now?  You could ask me for something.  Just to test my loyalty.”  

“Kiss me again…” she murmured.

“Oh Lily… give me a challenge…” he whispered, before leaning in to oblige her.  

 


	28. 'Notes' for anon

James could hear her quill scratching on the paper, scratching furiously, as it appeared.  He could barely contain his glee, pressing his lips together to keep from grinning furiously and alerting McGonagall.  

He felt something nudge him in the ribs, so he reached down, taking the folded bit of parchment from Lily and jamming it quickly into his pocket when he saw McGonagall’s gaze drift and then stick on him.  

“Mr. Potter? If you please…” She held out her hand, and he knew he had to put something in it or risk detention.  

He could hear Lily shifting nervously behind him and Sirius’ barely contained laughter to his right.  

“If you insist, Professor, but I honestly think it’s an odd time to ask for a dance…” James stood and held out his hand towards the older woman and the entire room erupted into giggles.  

“You stupid ass…” Lily chuckled fondly under her breath.  

It was honestly one of the nicest things Evans had ever said to or about him, so James was going to chalk this up as a win. No matter what she’d said in the note.

 


	29. 'Dragons' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

“So what kind of upkeep does a dragon require, Carrots?” James folded his arms on the table, resting his chin atop them.

“If you don’t know that, James, I don’t want to be your study partner,” Lily replied, yanking her copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ out of her bag.

“I  _know_  already, I’m quizzing you…” he countered defensively, reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes. “Merlin’s beard, Evans. What kind of a git do you take me for?”

“The kind who hasn’t even cracked open his textbook all year.”  

He sniffed derisively. “Joke’s on you, I’ve done more than crack it. I’ve  _written_  my name in the front.”

“Oh you have, have you?” she asked, a note of surprise in her tone. “We’ll barely have to study then, won’t we?”

He shrugged. “Oh, you know… a bit of a review wouldn’t be  _remiss_.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed, arching an eyebrow.    

 


End file.
